Sin of Fiona the fox
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: Fiona the fox lied about many things, her past being, one of them. She had help surviving in Eggman's dungeon, she wasn't alone and…haven't you ever wondered, where she got her bow? Her precious bow that she never takes off… this is a yuri (ocXfiona) no flames please...if you wish to criticize please make it constructive..non harsh...critisizim...thanks!


**ok first of warning this is a yuri…one sided ocXfiona the fox…crazy idea in the middle of the night sorry…i don't swing that way if you are wondering…and my character is the girl that khan is holding in the pic…sorry for the bad quality but its a wip**

Fiona the fox lied about many things, her past being, one of them. She had help surviving in Eggman's dungeon, she wasn't alone and…haven't you ever wondered, where she got her bow? Her precious bow that she never takes off…

Well our story starts Fiona was 8 years old at the time….this being one of her diary entries.

April 2003

Dear diary:

A human girl entered the dungeon today. She was as small as a 4 year old mobian, which in a sense is weird, anyways, she was carrying a bag filled with sweets. Her brown hair ended at her knees, and her skin was white under the moonlight.

"Oh! Hi there! My name is Easter lily! "She said brightly, her big emerald green eyes staring at me.

"I'm Fiona" I answered a bit hesitantly. I didn't know this girl, but she seemed so free and so trust worthy.

"Are you cold? Do you want candy?" she asked, her questions didn't make much sense but I only nodded my head to the girl, silently wishing she would give me the whole bag. As if reading my mind she handed me the bag and ran up the stairs.

"I'll bring you something tomorrow to cover you up fifi!"She called. And left me eating the sweets. She is so nice I want to see Easter again tomorrow!

A happy go lucky fox

Fiona

April 2005

Dear diary:

She has been coming every day! I'm so happy! She makes me feel safe….

"I wish my brothers and sisters were awake or remembered me! But they don't…not even my prince! It's so sad I can't kiss him like the sleeping beauty!"She sighed as she let me braid her hair…it had grown a lot! So long and pretty! But, why did the mention of the kiss to her prince make me angry? SHE IS MINE! She is my flower! My Easter lily!

She tells me everything she hears eggman say…his plans enemies…she even brought information for me to use of each…

Grinning vixen

Fifi

June 2006

Dear diary:

You know I found out I can escape sooner or later with a hole I found under my cell, it pains me to leave Easter alone here with eggman. She has been one of the experiments that wasn't able to escape his grasp. But I promised myself ,yesterday was my last day, I have been saving the sweets for my trip to the world. Any place is better than here. But I do not understand why my heart jumps when I see her coming down, or when she comes and hugs me my face feels warm.

I think she suspects it…she has been bringing more things than normal…and today she gave me a cloak and a hiking backpack…

I'll write later bye!

Fifi!

As she grew up her entries started changing, the small girl, Easter, as Fiona liked to call her, would come down every week bringing her food, blankets and clothes. The next entry was the very last one she made, and the first of her adventure outside the door.

Dear diary:

I'm leaving you along with everyone behind…including her.

She was my sun,

My life

My hope

My love.

She knew I was leaving all this time…she always knew…

I could see her tears rolling down her cheeks as she handed me her last gift: a yellow bow." don't leave me fifi!"She begged, but I had to. I needed to leave everything…

"I need to leave" I whispered, I didn't want her to cry, why did it have to be so hard?

"You are really leaving right?" she whispered…don't cry! I'll see you again! Ill hold you tight nobody will take you away! But…I never said it…I kept it to myself…

She hugged me…and I held her close, her emerald eyes shining with tears staring at me…her breath smelled like the sweets she gave me…all her kindness and her light gone out with her tears.

Damn her face was so close to mine!

Inches from mine I put a hand on the back of her head and did the unthinkable…

I kissed her lips

they were sweet like her candies…no sweeter…a forbidden candy I should have never tried…something I would miss from her forever… she didn't fight me…nor did she kiss back…I left her crying on her knees…

My first day outside… her words still resonate my mind…now I have discovered something frightening…I loved her… I love her…my only sunlight in this horrible darkness of forgotten…and I left her alone at HIS mercy. I can't believe how horrible I am! That was the last I saw of her…a crying fragile 7 year old locked in a lab with nobody else to talk to…

Nobody will be allowed to call me fifi again, and this bow, will never leave my head until I die, I swear! Ill forget her …my dear Easter lily…

Hasta la vista…fifi

So there it was her past disappeared…nobody knew about this …but now you know the first sin of Fiona de fox.


End file.
